Chapters 19 and 20
Chapter 19 Summary Tom takes the oath and proceeds to the witness-chair. During the testimony Tom says that he had to pass Mayella Ewell's house every day due to his work and Mayella would ask him to do a number of chores for her. Then Tom is asked what happened on the evening of November the 21st ( the date that he is being questioned for about Mayella's rape). He states that Mayella called him to come inside her house in order to fix a door that was off its hinges but when he went inside the house he did not see anything wrong with the door, therefore he said that he would be leaving, which is when Mayella asked him to get a box that was on top of the chiffarobe. When he was on the chair Mayella grabbed his legs, hugged him round the waist and kissed him on the side of the face and Mr Ewell then came to the window, which is when he ran out. Then Tom's employer, Mr Link Deas rises and announces that Tom has never been troublesome, so he is told by the judge to leave the court.The prosecution, Mr Gilmer examines Tom talking about his past and the event in particular. Scout has to take Dil out of the courtroom because he could not stop crying, when outside they see Mr Dolphus Raymond. Quotations and analysis 1. "Y''ou'' felt sorry for her, you felt sorry ''for her? " pg 203 Tom oversteps boundaries by feeling sympathy towards Mayella and this was thought of as impertinent at the time due to the lower status that black people had at the time. The italics is to draw attention to this boundary. 2. "she's mistaken in her mind" pg 204 Even when Tom is being accused by Mayella he uses polite language towards her. 3. "Tom ran his hand nervously over his mouth" pg 200 He is afraid to tell the truth about the incident because he does not want to disrespect Mayella even if she is going against him in court. '''Context' Racism- "if you was a nigger" "kiss me back nigger" (rude term of referring) Role of women- "what her papa do to her don't count" (sexual abuse of women) Chapter 20 Summary Dolphus Raymond offers Dil his paper sack and Dil realises that it is Coca-Cola not alcohol, which leads Raymond to reveal that he only acts like he is drunk so that people have a reason to explain the way in which he lives. Scout and Dil go back to the still courtroom when Atticus is half- way through his speech to the jury. Atticus highlights that the prosecution has no medical evidence and only relies on two witnesses who seem to be unreliable, adding that someone in the courtroom other than Tom is guilty. Then Atticus says that Mayella is ignorant and a victim of cruel poverty however he cannot pity her because she is white. He additionally states that Mayella's desires were so strong that she lusted after a Negro, which is "unspeakable" in society and due to this she felt guilty so she decided to accuse Tom of rape. After, he attempts to persuade the jury not to go along with the "evil assumption" of Negroes by declaring Tom not guilty. Atticus nears the end of his speech with the words of Thomas Jefferson "all men are created equal" and draws to a close by begging them to believe Tom Robinson. Calpurnia enters the courtroom, walking down the middle aisle towards Atticus. Quotations and analysis 1."offering Dil his paper sack(...)sucked on the straws" pg 206 Dil shows the innocence of children by drinking Dolphus' paper sack without questioning what would be in it. 2. "putting a man's life at stake" pg 209 Atticus refers to Tom Robinson as a "man" instead of a black man because he believes that everyone is equal. Although Atticus pities Mayella he does not think it is enough to justify her putting Tom's life at risk. 3. "all men are created equal" pg 211 Atticus tries to use Thomas Jefferson's statement in order to invite the jury to question beliefs about racial segregation. Context Racism- "evil assumption - that ''all ''Negroes lie" "Cry about the hell white people give coloured folks, without even stopping to think that they're people, too." "This case is as simple as black and white" "in our society is unspeakable: she kissed a black man" Southern values of belief in God- "In the name of God"( Atticus attempts to win over the jury through the use of God)